Darker Shades of the Rainbow: Intermediary Colors
by Slytherin Shaman
Summary: PG just to be safe. - Brought on by Cyanne's "When There Were Three", April's "When There Were Six" (on rainbowbrite.net), and Robert Teague's "When There Were Seven" and takes place after "When There Were Six".


_Authoress's Foreword: Greetings and Hallucinations! It appears that I have the pleasure of introducing my latest muse to you all. May I present... Spectria! She's the rainbow-haired, tie-dye clad, barefoot muse. Please... Make her feel welcome... Don't make her be like my other muses, who are disillusioned and want more reviews... ; Enjoy!_

The girl trudged wearily along the winding road that led from the Nightshade Mountains. The sun was setting in her eyes, the colors reminding her forcibly of the compatriots she had left behind. Forcing those dark thoughts from her mind, she continued walking. Her goal slowly came into sight: first only the apex of a brilliant rainbow; and then the parapets of a grand castle with the top as one endpoint of the beautiful, purely toned rainbow.

The girl's eyes grew steadily lighter as she neared her destination, changing to a pale lavender-pink from a shade near to black. Her burgundy hair was stringy from lack of care and was loosely flyaway from the uptwist held by a butterfly clip.

Her magenta toned outfit - a rather plain closely fitted top with trim that matched her eyes at the neck, shoulder and end of the short sleeves matched by a knee length skirt with the same trim along the hem held up by a plain white belt with an inverted triangle in the center holding a magenta star – was dirty and worn, reflecting her weariness if it were possible for fabric to do so. Her dark magenta stockings were torn at the knees and had runs in them, and her mary-jane-esque black shoes were worn at the toes.

'Just one more step... Good now another...' was her continuous chant to keep moving. It worked for the most part, getting her all the way to the castle that was her objective. She ignored everything happening around her, including the sprites about her feet going into a small panic. She got her legs to carry her up to the doors before they gave out from under her. The girl willingly collapsed, the weariness from traveling so far on so little finally submerging her into the oblivion of slumber.

* * *

The day had dawned bright and clear in Rainbow Land. Everything was as usual with orders being given and received as needed. Everything was proceeding as a normal day in the day of a Rainbow Land denizen...Until the sprites were panicked by the approach of a stranger on the road from the Nightshade Mountains. 

Everyone was intrigued by this newcomer, and requests that the Color Kids and Rainbow be made aware of when this stranger came within sight of the Color Castle, but, other than that, things went on as normal save for an increase in anticipatory tension.

As evening approached, the blur of color became discernable as a young girl in magenta shades and tints. Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids watched from inside the castle while other sprites gathered around the outside along the stranger's approach road.

As she made her way up the steps, they saw her stagger twice before she reached the top and collapsed. Immediately, Canary was beside her, checking her over for any serious damage as it appeared she had collapsed into sleep. There was the beginning of a nasty bump on her head from where it had hit the ground that that was the worst of the harm shy of obvious bad care.

"Get her inside," Canary stated, taking charge as the doctor. "She needs to sleep and then eat when she wakes, whenever that is."

Buddy Blue and Red Butler moved forward from the grouping at the door and picked her up together. Shy, Patty, and Lala stared after the two boys as they carried the girl in magenta into the castle. Indigo was intrigued by the new arrival and walked with Rainbow up to Canary.

"Do you have any idea of who she is, Canary?" Rainbow asked. Indigo listened intently, wishing to know more about the strangely colored girl. The three still at the door turned and returned to their evening activities.

"She appears to be like us... A Color Kid," Canary started hesitantly and Indigo barely restrained a gasp, "but it appears she's of a color none of us currently have."

"What color is that?" Indigo breathed, daring to ask. "Well... It's magenta. I need to talk to Shy. There has to be some explanation for this," Canary answered. Spark, Canary's deputy sprite, tugged at Canary's hand.

"What's magenta?" Spark asked. "It's a mix of violet and red, Spark," Canary responded, looking down at her deputy.

"I'll come with you," Rainbow said in regards to Canary's earlier comment of finding Shy.

As they reentered the castle, Indigo called to them, "I'll watch her if no one else is."

"Good idea Indigo. You do that," Rainbow replied as she turned around a corner.

Indigo chased after where she'd seen the boys head with the magenta-clad girl. If she was another Color Kid and of a color that mixed two other colors, then Indigo and the magenta girl were something alike. Indigo was a mix of violet and blue. Magenta was a mix of violet and red. They had violet in common... Maybe the girl would like acting.

With those hopeful prospects in mind, Indigo found where Buddy and Red had taken Magenta and took a seat on the chair beside the bed, eagerly waiting for the girl to wake.


End file.
